School Trips made Exciting
by RosaMetallicRock
Summary: Damien Long is at a boring Muggle Museum, and when his friend puts on the knights helmet, he is transported back to the Medieval Era. Requested by Jack.


_Ugh. I am so not in the mood for writing, but people keep requesting stories with their OC's in, and one boy kept pestering me in Drama for this, so here you are Reuben, this better get a good review from you. A One Shot._

Damien's POV

Muggle Studies had never been interesting to Damien and his friends. But the negative feelings had turned positive when they found out about the up-coming trip to a real Muggle museum! The class had cheered when Professor Burbage had announced the news. Now it was summer, the class were keen to get out and do anything other than sit in a hot class whilst the teacher droned on and on.

"I can't believe that we're going to look at an actual place where Muggles visit, it's going to be great!" Ginny Weasley said excitedly to her friend, Gillian. Damien looked over at her. His friends smirked and nudged each other, but he didn't care. He had been in love with Ginny ever since 1st Year. Now it was 4th Year, and nothing had changed.

"Remember to bring your books to the trip, because we will be taking lots of notes!" Burbage shouted, as the chattering students left. They all groaned, then resumed talking once more.

"You fancy Ginny, you fancy Ginny," Damien's friends taunted. He turned red.

"Shush, not in front of her!" Damien hissed. Ginny turned around, and to his surprise, smiled at him. She was pretty when she smiled, her lovely features more beautiful. Her friends giggled and stared openly at the two of them, but nothing could tear either of their gazes away, not even when their friends walked away to their next lessons.

Ginny's POV

Ginny sat in the Great Hall, absentmindedly spooning dessert into her mouth. She remembered what had happened earlier on after Muggle Studies. She then thought of Damien. He was sweet enough, Ginny thought, but if she was honest, she preferred his friend Paul. Paul was hot, but also a bit of a jerk. He looked like a Californian beach model combined with a God, but his personality let him down majorly. Ginny sighed. It was hard to with the amount of apple crumble she had in her mouth. She looked up, and saw her friends giving her strange looks. She swallowed, then looked away again, over to where Damien was sat, across on the Ravenclaw bench. He wasn't bad looking, he was a bit of an emo, with one long lock of black hair over his eye, and deep brown eyes that looked the same colour as his hair.

"You SO fancy Damien Long," her friend Marie said, giggling in an irritating way.

"I don't!" Ginny snapped. Marie continued to laugh. Her other friends joined in.

Ginny smiled. "I don't, honestly!" But she began to doubt herself now. "I'll see you guys later," she said, getting up.

"Are you ok Ginny? I didn't mean it, it was just a joke," said Marie, with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, it wasn't that," said Ginny. "I just…ate too much and feel a bit nauseous. I'm going to the Common Room. See you later."

She travelled slowly up to the Common Room, mixed emotions flying around inside her head.

Damien's POV

It was the day of the trip, and the class were already at the museum. It was rather boring, not at all exciting, and the class were dying of boredom.

"This is a 400 year old knight's helmet," said the museum curator. Only Burbage had looked interested up until then, but suddenly, the whole class had wanted to try on the helmet.

"I'm afraid not," said the curator, shaking her head. "It's too precious. Now over here, we have…"

Damien, his friends and Ginny had stayed behind to admire the helmet.

"I'm trying it on," said Paul, grabbing it and jamming it on his head. "Don't I look cool?" He tried to pull it off, but it was stuck. Damien, Ginny and the other's all grabbed hold of it and tried to tug it off, but a strange wailing noise stopped them. Before anyone could do anything, they were all whirled around. The museum disappeared, and the sight before them became… the Medieval Times?

"Oh my," gasped Ginny, looking down at her long, flowing green dress. The boys laughed at her, then discovered that they were wearing either full armour or peasant clothes. Damien, however, was wearing grand, flowing robes and a heavy golden crown on his head. He was…

"King Damien! King Damien! Your horse is ready, sir!" a young squire shouted above the noise.

"My what?" Damien asked. He turned around and saw a majestic horse waiting for him. Slowly, it trotted forwards. Damien stroked its nose gently.

"Come on, sir! On your horse!" the crowd cried. Damien, who seemed now a lot taller than he was in real life, got onto the horse, and the crowd cheered. Amongst them, he saw Ginny, shouting words of encouragement. He felt a bit braver, then realised he had no clue how to ride a horse.

"Let the jousting begin!" a loud voice announced. Another squire led the horse over to a large bit of land, where another knight was waiting.

"Put on your helmet, sir, you don't want to injure your head!" the squire squeaked. He was handed the helmet in exchange for the crown. As soon as the helmet was on his head, he felt a strange feeling.

"Guys, come here!" Damien yelled, jumping off the horse and running over to them. They immediately caught on, and each reached out a finger to touch the helmet. The whirling began, and in no time at all, they were stood in the dusty museum.

"Come on, Mrs Smith is showing us the School Rooms now!" said Burbage, going over to the very flushed group of the boys and Ginny. They were all breathing heavily, but she didn't seem to notice. She kept on about the joys of Muggles, as Ginny gave Damien a small smile. And no amount of laughter could have broken the firm grip that their hands were in as they joined the rest of the class.

_Not my best, but I need to revise tonight, so here you go._


End file.
